


New place, new face

by yesterdaysOrigins



Category: Ambiguously Gay Duo
Genre: Gay bear - Freeform, M/M, bear/twink - Freeform, gay bear and twink - Freeform, gay bear and twink story, gay bear story, gay twink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesterdaysOrigins/pseuds/yesterdaysOrigins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel moves to the city, and meets a new friend as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New place, new face

I sighed, opening the car door and walking to the trunk. I grabbed what little things out of the trunk I had, just a few change of clothes and a sleeping bag, and carried them upstairs to my new "home", a small and dirty apartment complex. It was the only place I could afford with what little money I've saved up. I unlocked the door, and stepped inside. The small unit smelled terribly of bleach, and I decided not to think too much about what happened in here for that smell to linger. I placed my clothes and sleeping bag on the floor, and stumbled into the bathroom. Flipping on the light switch, I took a look at myself in the mirror. I'm about 5'9, with short dark brown hair and big hipster glasses. Of course, I'm nowhere near the same classification as a hipster, I just liked how the glasses looked. I looked at my scrawny arms and took off my glasses. Stripping my clothes, it was definitely time for a shower. I quickly washed and rinsed my body, dried off, and crawled into my sleeping bag naked.

I woke up around 8:30. It was already pretty bright out, meaning it was time I went job hunting. This apartment complex was very inexpensive, meaning I only had to work part time for a little while until I saved up enough money to move to a nicer area in the city. I applied at several different places, eventually landing an interview as a barista for a coffee shop just a few blocks from my house. After living on nothing but cup ramen for a week, it was time for my interview. I wore a white button-down shirt, a black tie, and black slacks, making my way down to the coffee shop. The interview went smoothly. The woman who interviewed me was named Sheryl, a very kind woman in her early 50's who looked like a grandma who would scoop you up and smother you in kisses. After the interview, she said that I was a qualified candidate for the job, and will call me with her final decision. I skipped back to my apartment, and decided to set up Internet and buy a cheap pawn shop laptop. The internet provider couldn't get here until Thursday, so I had 3 days to burn. 

The next morning I decided to check out the area. A mile down the road was a park, so I figured I'd check it out. It was the time of year when spring was shifting into summer, so it was very nice out. I sat on a bench and watched a swan swim in the pond's crystal clear water. I zoned out watching the swan, only coming back to earth when I heard someone say, "Would you mind if I sit here?"

I turned around to see a tall, bearded man standing there. He was absolutely gorgeous. He was built, but not overly muscular. His black hair and green eyes were perfect. His beard was well trimmed, and you could see chest hair poke out of the top of his blue shirt. I eventually squeaked out a, "Sure" making room on the bench for him. I had to cross my legs so he didn't notice my raging erection.

He smiled, and asked, "Are you new around here? I usually come out here fairly often, but I've never seen you before."  
He had crow's feet, and laugh lines when he smiled, and cute dimples.  
"Yes sir," I managed "I moved here recently, in fact just a couple days ago."  
He laughed aloud. "Sir? As if. How old are you?"  
"21." I responded.  
"I'm only 30, no need for sirs, although I appreciate the gesture."  
He outstretched his hand. "Benjamin," he said "But I usually go by Ben, if you don't mind."  
I took his hand and shook it. "Daniel, but I'd prefer Dan." His hands were rough, but felt so nice to hold.  
"Well Dan, it was great meeting you, but I've got to get going. I'll see you around sometime." He got up, winked, and went on his way. I watched him walk away, looking at how his bubble butt moved when he walked. I stayed at the park for a while longer, and eventually went back home. I got a call from Sheryl, saying the job is mine and I would be starting tomorrow.

I walked to the coffee shop early in the morning, getting very basic training. My shift was from seven to three, so that wouldn't be too awful. Every once in a while, someone would come in for an iced coffee, or to use the computers inside the shop, but overall it was never really busy. I finished my shift and made the journey back home. I decided to go back to the park to see if Ben was there, but that unfortunately was not the case. I walked around the park, and this time I actually made my way back home. I took a shower and curled up in my sleeping bag. "I want to see you again." I whispered to myself, falling to sleep.

Today was finally the day the internet service provider would set up a wireless router in my house, and I was excited. I finished my shift at the coffee shop around 3:30, the service provider would be there around 4:00. I rushed home and waited. Finally, there was a knock at the door, and I opened it.  
"Dan?"  
Ben was there in navy blue slacks, with a tucked in light-blue shirt. He looked a little pudgy is this, but he looked so handsome with a little pudge.  
"Oh, um, hello." I mumbled "please, come in."  
I was embarrassed to show him an empty apartment where I sleep on the floor. He set up the router and I paid him.  
"So..." He started "would you like to go to dinner?"  
I was kind of surprised he asked me.  
"I'm sorry, what?" I responded.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, that was rude of me, I should have known you were straight." His face was bright red.  
"No, it's not that, I'd love to go to dinner. I'm just, well, surprised. After seeing this place, I figured you would never want to talk to me ever again."  
His face changed, in fact he looked irritated. "It's not about how much money you do or don't have, or what your apartment looks like. I want to take you out for dinner, my treat." I got in his big red truck, and he took us to an all night diner, with really good chocolate milkshakes and burgers. We talked about all kinds of things, computers, sports, art, really everything. It made me happy to sit across from him and talk about everything this world has to offer. Maybe staring at his cute bearded face was a plus.  
Eventually, he asked, "So, what brought you to a run down area like this place?"  
Touchy subject.  
I fidgeted, "Just a change. Sometimes you just have to leave things behind to get a fresh start."  
I wasn't entirely lying.  
He didn't look too convinced, but decided not to press the matter much further. He drove me home and whispered, "What would you say if I asked you out another night?"  
I blushed. "Kind of hard to say no to a cutie like you."  
I got out of the truck, and went inside my isolated confine.  
But at least now, I'm not entirely alone.  
Crawling back into my sleeping bag, I giggled myself to sleep.

Ben and I have been dating for about 4 months now, and he treats me like a Prince. We've been going steady for quite some time, and I think I might really be falling in love with him. I had an hour left before my shift was over. It wasn't busy, so I shot Ben a text.  
"Hey!"  
"Hey baby, how're you?"  
"Bored at work, I have an hour left before I'm out of here. Do you want to come over tonight? I'll make us dinner!"  
"That sounds great babe, but I have work early in the morning, so I don't know how long I can stay before I have to drive back."  
"You can always spend the night."  
"Oh man, how could I pass up this offer? I'll be there tonight, see you then."

I finished my shift and walked to the mart a few blocks away to pick up some spaghetti and ingredients to make sauce. I also stopped by the pharmacy to pick up some condoms. If he doesn't bring them, and I don't want to ruin the night by not having any either. Since I didn't know how big he was, I just grabbed a box of every size. I walked to my apartment and opened the door. Unlike a few months ago, I actually have some furniture. I have a small square table in the dining area, a couch, a coffee table, a TV, and a full size bed in the bedroom. This place is beginning to feel like home.  
I started on dinner, and heard a knock on the door. Ben was in the doorway, wearing blue jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt. I invited him inside, and he offered to help with dinner. We ate our spaghetti happily, put the dishes in the sink and sat on the couch. We watched Gladiator, and I nuzzled my face into his chest. He muted the TV and looked at me.  
"You're so beautiful, you know that baby?"  
I blushed. "Ben, you're so handsome I don't know what to do with myself half the time."  
I moved onto his lap and sat facing him. I put my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. 

He scooped me up and carried me into the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed, and kissed me. He kissed my neck, biting and sucking just a little. He moved to my mouth, exploring my mouth with his tongue. He took off my shirt, and sucked on my nipples, moving his way down to my stomach. He licked my torso all over. I sat up and took off his shirt throwing it on the ground. His chest and arms were beautifully hairy, and his back hairless. I unbuckled his jeans and he stopped me.  
"Dan," he whispered "you don't have to, it's okay."  
"I want to Ben. I want to make you feel good."  
I took off his pants and jockstrap, revealing a hard, uncut, seven inch monster, with the girth of a coke can. I never thought dicks like this were even real.  
I took the head in my mouth, inching down until I was only about halfway down his shaft.  
"That's good baby" he moaned "don't push yourself, only take as much as you can."  
I bobbed my head up and down fast. He moaned and grabbed my hair gently, guiding me but not pushing my head down farther on him.  
"Baby, oh my god, you're so good, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum baby."  
I bobbed my head a few more times and felt his cock twitch, and shot load after load into my mouth. I swallowed as much as I could, but not everything, so some of his cum dripped out of my mouth.

"It's your turn now baby. I'm gonna make you feel good." He whispered. He wiped the cum off my mouth with the back of his hand, and licked it. Unbuttoning my pants, he tossed them on the floor and kissed my underwear.  
I blushed. "I'm nowhere as big as you..."  
He looked up at me, and slipped my underwear off, leaving me naked with just my pre-dripping, five inch cock.  
"It's beautiful baby, you're so beautiful. Jesus Christ I'm so lucky to have you."  
He took the entirety of my cock in his mouth and bobbed his head. I moaned and grabbed the bed sheets, squirming under his power.  
He flipped me over, stroking my cock with his hand and licking my asshole. His tongue flicked in and out of my ass, I rocked back to get the most of him I'm there as possible. I looked behind me, and he was rock hard again. I reached under the bed and grabbed the plastic bag filled with varying sizes of condoms, and lube.  
"I wasn't sure how big you were, so I just grabbed them all."  
He chuckled, and grabbed the condom size that fit him. He opened the bottle of lube, and spread some of it on my ass.  
"Baby, are you ready for this?" He whispered  
"Yes."  
Slowly, he pushed himself inside me inch by inch, letting me adjust to his size. I began to rock back towards him, and slowly he began to thrust. I could feel him hit my bundle of nerves, sending bliss all over my body. He trusted into me harder, eventually saying, "I'm gonna cum baby, oh god your ass is so good, you're doing this to me baby, you are."  
He trust one final time and released himself, and I came at the same time.

He collapsed next to me, and wrapped me in his arms.  
"I love you baby. I love you so much."  
I loved his big, strong arms holding me. I could feel myself going to sleep.  
"I love you too Ben."

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked it I'll make another !


End file.
